Meaning of Love
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Slash! Billy Kidman and Rey find each other again. Cute, enjoyable, easy-to-read Kidman/Rey fluff! R&R please!


A/N: My first attempt at good old fashion Rey/Kidman fluffiness. I've always liked the idea of them together and I've always liked reading them together, so I thought I would give it a shot. (If you like this, hell, even if you don't but like Kidman and Rey...Read: my angstyfic Vengeance -CheapPlugOver-) I hope ya'll like it. I'm pretending that the girl in the audience is Billy's cousin (it could have been a fan or something, but she was too pretty not to mention). I own no character, Vince does, and I don't own this idea...Blame late nights in Florida and bad tacos... -shrugs- Don't ask, just review! ^^ Like how I walked into that? Hehe. ^^ Rock on!   
  
  
  
June 26, 2003 Smackdown synopsis: Billy Kidman in the audience for Ultimo Dragon's debut against Shannon Moore. It was the first time he was television for a long time (he hurt himself during his beautiful finisher, the Shooting Star Press, on Charlie Haas) and cut his hair. Rey Mysterio was doing commentary with the match, and once Ultimo won, he scampered into the ring and raised Ultimo's hands. This is set after the match. Kidman joined Rey in the ring during the Smackdown after this.  
  
  
  
Title: Meaning of Love (from a Depeche Mode song)  
  
---------  
  
"Billy!"   
  
  
  
"Rey!"   
  
  
  
The two former teammates and ex-lovers jumped into each others arms and hugged madly.  
  
  
  
"¡Corozon!" Rey exclaimed as he let go of Kidman, but still kept his arm on his shoulder. "Your hair! Where'd it go?!"   
  
  
  
Billy broke into a grin, "On the floor of my barbershop."   
  
  
  
Rey grinned through his mask, "Ha, ha! Seriously, man."   
  
  
  
Billy shrugged, "I decided it was time for a change."   
  
  
  
"Is that why the camera kept on panning to you during Ultimo and Shannon's match?"  
  
  
  
Kidman blushed, "Oh, it did?"   
  
  
  
Rey grinned, "Yep."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"So... Any reason why you spent half the match looking over at me then at the actual match? Cuz I know you weren't looking at Tazz-- the gorgeous man that he is. And, that's not like you, Billy... You're very good at being able to scout match's without letting distractions get in your way..."  
  
  
  
Billy blushed again, "It's hard when the 'distractions' are beautiful and Mexican..."   
  
  
  
"What was that?"   
  
  
  
"You heard me. Come on, let's go find some place that's more quiet then the middle of an open hallway."   
  
  
  
Rey nodded and moved his arm slowly and sensuously down Kidman's arm to hold onto his hand, and he secretly smiled when Billy shivered slightly.   
  
  
  
They found an empty locker room and Billy locked the door behind them.   
  
  
  
Once inside, Rey and Billy stood looking at each other. Rey reached to touch Billy's hair and flinched inwardly when Kidman almost took a step back.   
  
  
  
"So strange, amor, yet so familiar..." Rey muttered as he played with the short length of Billy's hair.   
  
  
  
"One could say the same thing about you, Rey." Rey looked at Billy and once Billy lifted his head, did he nod in agreement.   
  
  
  
They stood like that, just staring at each other, for a while.   
  
  
  
"Those contacts are very creepy, man."   
  
  
  
Rey grinned sheepishly, "I was so happy to see you, that I forgot to change. I'm sorry, amor."   
  
  
  
He walked over to a table and took his contacts out and into their case. As he was putting eye drops into his eyes, so that his eyes wouldn't dry out, Billy walked behind him and put his arms around Rey's hips. He put his chin on Rey's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I wanted to see if this felt the same as it used too..."   
  
  
  
Rey sighed and grounded his butt slightly into Billy's front, "And does it?"   
  
  
  
Billy kissed the side of Rey's neck and whispered, "Sí."   
  
  
  
"Bien, bien, mi amor."  
  
  
  
Billy kissed the top of Rey's head through the back of his mask and then carefully turned him around. "I don't know how you do it."   
  
  
  
Rey's head tilts as he asks, confused, "Do what?"   
  
  
  
Billy kissed the stubble on Rey's chin. "How you can make me feel this way. I've spent months being so agonizingly alone... and after a while, it just got to me. There were more then a couple of times I felt like giving up. I thought about how easy it would have been to give up on wrestling...on life... and then I would turn my television on, and watch you on Smackdown. I'd watch you jumping around, grinning like you were having the greatest time of your life--and I know you and I know you were.   
  
  
  
Even when you got hurt, you sat in that hospital bed of yours and you didn't cry or mope around like I was doing. Nope, your chin was up defiantly and you were ready for anything and anybody. And watching you made me want to not give up, and to try harder to get back into the ring, and also, while I was watching you... it reminded me why I fell in love with you in the first place."   
  
  
  
Rey smiled sheepishly and blushed. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Billy. "Well, it definitely wasn't for my height, that's for sure."   
  
  
  
Billy grinned back, "Nope, but it was for your whole package... brains, looks, smile, moves, and because of how strong you are."   
  
  
  
"I'm more then sure that you like my 'package,' but don't sell yourself short, Billy. You're just as strong, mentally as me. Physically, probably even more. But, I figure, mentally is what you're talking about. Remember, you were the one that broke us up in the first place, amor."   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Rey."   
  
  
  
"No, don't be. I think it was a good thing. Remember how much we were fighting right before WCW went under? It was good that you were strong enough to stop us at the time. If not...Dios...who knows what would have happened if had stayed together..? Maybe we would have killed each. Don't you remember how bad some of our fights got? I sure do, I think I still have some of the scars."   
  
  
  
Billy kissed Rey's hand, "I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
Rey shook his head, "No, that's what I'm getting at... Don't be sorry. You've changed, I know you have, I see it. But, if we had stayed together-- See, at the time, I was thinking of breaking up with you. But, every time you would hurt me or I would hurt you, you'd go back to your usual state of 'whatever' and I would lie to myself and say 'oh, the old Billy's back, no need for alarm!' and then I would chicken-out the next time we would fight because I would say the same thing to myself.   
  
  
  
So, amor, you were and still are much stronger then me."   
  
  
  
Billy leaned forward and gently kissed Rey on his lips. Rey put his hands on the back of Billy's head and pulled him even closer to try and have as much of Billy as he could. Billy put his arms around Rey's hips and then his hands down to Rey's butt to move him even closer.   
  
  
  
"You know," Billy said as their lips broke apart, but not their bodies "I haven't been with anyone since you."   
  
  
  
Rey's pierced eyebrow rose up, "You know that's been over three years, love."   
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. If we're not counting the women who rule our lives with iron fists, then me too. You were my last, too."   
  
  
  
"I dumped Torrie."   
  
  
  
Rey nodded and looked down, "Angie sent in the divorce papers to our - I mean my - lawyer."   
  
  
  
Billy raised Rey's chin, "Who needs women, amigo?"   
  
  
  
"No one! Especially not me when I have you."   
  
  
  
"Have me?"   
  
  
  
"Only if you'll let me. Do you.. want me too?" Rey flinched slightly as his voice cracked.   
  
  
  
"Of course. Why else would I have came tonight?"   
  
  
  
"Besides to be on national television to scout out the cruiserweight competition?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, dork-o, besides all that! It was you Rey," Billy said as he lovingly touched Rey's lips, "It was always you."   
  
  
  
"Would you be willing to come with me? Travel with me, I mean. You can 'come' any time I'm around. Please?"   
  
  
  
"And miss those bad come-on's that come out of your mouth? Never! Besides, it's too hard to say 'no' to those damn doe eyes of yours." Billy said as he kissed Rey on the lips, his nose scrunching up slightly when it hit the tip of Rey's mask.   
  
  
  
"Hey! Vato-- Oh! Hola Billy! I kinda expected you to be here, but not like this!" Eddie Guerreros' slightly apologetic voice called out, breaking the two apart, "Glad to see your back man, and even gladder to see you back with the King of Mysteria over there..."   
  
  
  
"Talk to me when you have hair, Eddie." Rey called out, as he turned to his contact case, the original reason he was over by the table in the first place.   
  
  
  
"What a minute," Billy's face had a confused look on it, "How'd you get in here? I locked the door." He said as he pointed to the door in question.   
  
  
  
"Side door, esse." Eddie said pointing to the other door in the room. When Billy and Rey started laughing, he just shrugged his shoulders. "I can see you are just as aware of your surroundings as you used to be man. Glad to see you back." Eddie said slapping him on the back.   
  
  
  
"Good to be back. Why were you looking for me or expecting me or whatever?" Billy said smiling at his old friend.   
  
  
  
"Erm. Torrie and your cousin got into a catfight. Apparently she thought she was the reason you two broke up. I can see the real reason, hell, I knew the real reason." At Billy's horrified look, he added, "Don't worry, your cousin's all right." Billy visibly relaxed, "Except, esse, now Vince saw how badly she beat up on Torrie that he wants to offer her a contract."   
  
  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I figured that would be your reaction, so that's why I went looking for you. I'll leave you two alone, and she's in Vince's office." Eddie waved as he walked out the door.   
  
  
  
Billy waved back and turned around to see Rey slightly laughing, "And you find this funny?"   
  
  
  
"Of course, amor, because you always said that your cousin could give the divas of this company, a run for their money! Of course, I know you would never let her get into the business, but I still find it funny."   
  
  
  
Billy smiled, "I guess I do too. As long as I'm pretending that it's not my cousin. Well, I guess I should go and collect her, and hope Vince hasn't brainwashed her too much."   
  
  
  
"Yeah. See you next Thursday?"   
  
  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Billy said as he blew a kiss to Rey and half-ran out of the room.   
  
  
  
"Neither would I, my precious love, neither would I." Rey muttered as he finished up and left the room, shutting the lights out as he left.   
  
  
  
A few seconds later, the door to the room opened again. "You probably think I'm crazy, especially since you're nothing but a room and made from wood and concrete, but I think I'm going to leave the light on." Rey said as he turned the light on and spun around on his heels, taking in all of the room. "But, since I'm feeling especially giddy and philosophical, I feel it's better to keep the lights on, like if it's a new light on an old story. My story. The story of me and Billy. So thank you, room."   
  
  
  
And with that he gently closed the door, and a soft click was heard as he turned the knob. 


End file.
